


Right Here

by mayquita



Series: The Hero's Journey [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, POV Captain Hook | Killian Jones, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayquita/pseuds/mayquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Emma from the darkness, all the inhabitants of Storybrooke returned to the Enchanted Forest. One year later, the night before their wedding, Emma sneaks into Killian's bedroom. She's nervous and afraid, but Killian comforts her. They will live together a special and unforgettable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyofmisthaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmisthaven/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY the-lady-of-misthaven! I am very happy to share this special day with you. I wanted to thank you for all the dedication you put into our small group, you always have words for all of us. I'm glad to have met you, even in the distance. I hope you have a very happy day.
> 
> This is my little gift to you. The inspiration came to me to hear this theme Right Here, by Ashes Remain. You recommended this song and since then I can not stop listening. I also know that you love weddings, this is not a wedding, but almost. I hope you like it, at least it is written with love.
> 
> Special thanks to captain-k-jones, you are always my savior and come to my rescue. I do not know what I would do without your help... Thanks also to Chrissa, for all your help and for encouraging me with this story.
> 
> A/N: This story is a sort of prequel of The Hero's Journey, though it is not necessary to have read it previously.

Inspiration: [Right Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SmeI7bjUSWY)

 

" _Killian…"_

" _Killian...wake up"_

Killian is still lost in sleep when he detects some whispers around him. Someone is calling his name and nudging his shoulder. His senses are always alert after so many years facing all kinds of dangers at sea, so at that moment he wakes with a start. The person who is talking in his bedroom seems to have a real interest in getting him to wake up.

Killian blinks a few times until he gets half-open eyes. He sits up a bit to glance around, trying to clear his mind from sleep and begins to be aware of his surroundings.

First, the room is not completely dark, the moonlight comes through the window.

He doesn't recognize either the bed or the room, at least not at first. Further, the other side of the bed is empty.

Finally, he pays attention to the figure who is looming over him. She is shrouded in the darkness, but he can recognize that perfect silhouette in any circumstance, it was one that shouldn't be in his room. That's when he panics and sits up in the bed suddenly.

"Swan? What are you doing here?" Killian exclaims in surprise. His voice is hoarse, still with the effects of sleep.

"Shhhhh!" Emma leans over him and covers his mouth with her hand "Are you crazy? Do you want to wake up everyone in the palace?" Without further ado, Emma sits astride his lap. She keeps her hand over his mouth. "You're not going to shout again, right?" He nods and that's when she drops her hand.

Killian is already fully awake, but he can barely articulate words. A few moments ago he was fast asleep and now this amazing woman is sitting on his lap. Her hair is tousled, she has little bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and wears a simple nightgown, which reveals part of her creamy skin. The moonlight that filters through the balcony impinges directly on her and Killian remains spellbound watching her beauty. Her eyes shining with amusement, her skin glows, her pink lips are drawing a mischievous smile. She is perfect.

Killian shakes his head slightly to wake up from the spell. Finally, he is able to utter words again, this time his voice is barely a whisper. There is no doubt that he has no intention of waking the rest of the inhabitants of the palace.

"What are you doing here, love? You know, your father, well actually, your parents, both of them, will kill me if they find out."

Emma rolls her eyes, that gesture so characteristic of her that he has learned to love it. She still has a mischievous expression "Is there a problem, pirate? Is the infamous Captain Hook afraid? Or perhaps are you superstitious? Maybe you're becoming a fearful old man…"

Killian pounces on her suddenly, changing their positions so that she lies on the bed. He traps her between the mattress and his own body. Emma shouts of surprise and it's Killian's turn to cover her mouth.

"Shhh, who is the one who is screaming now, princess?" He smirks, a dark look in his eyes. His voice is deep and suggestive. "You know better than anyone what this old pirate is capable of doing, don't you? Besides, who is the one acting like a pirate now? You, naughty princess, have gone through the whole palace, walked past your parents' bedroom, and snuck into one of the rooms. My room."

Killian connects his gaze with Emma's while whispering those words. He removes his hand from her mouth but keeps his thumb caressing her lower lip with just a light touch. "And now, are you going to please this poor old man and answer my question?" Killian shifts to make room for Emma, who now lies beside him.

Emma takes a moment to talk, and when she does she keeps ignoring the question. "Do you know what I had to do to get here? My parents put you up as far as possible from me. I do not understand why they decided for you to stay here and still less why you agreed to this absurd idea." She is sulking now.

He can not help but smile, he strokes the tip of her nose. "Perhaps they tried to deter us from doing what you just did a few moments ago. And now that the excuses have already finished are you going to answer me, love?"

Emma snorts. "... okay, I just ...I couldn't sleep, I was too nervous."

Killian moves even closer to her, his hand is tracing delicate patterns on her skin."Because of tomorrow? And for that reason you come to my bedroom? Skipping all of the established traditions? You are a rebellious lass, just like a pirate, love." He whispers the words close to her ear and then slides his lips on her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses.

"Killian…"

He knows that Emma is trying to resist. She has not come here for pleasurable activities, he can feel her concern. Emma tenses under his lips, avoiding his gaze, but her body betrays her and she shudders at his touch. Perhaps in this way he gets Emma to talk to him, so he keeps his attentions to her.

"If you came here because you were nervous I can help you to relax. But I suspect there is some other reason, lass ..." He keeps the course of his lips on her skin. She moans under his touch but still does not respond. His lips continue the exploration and slide towards her collarbone, becoming more passionate. "Are you sure there's no other reason?"

"Oh, Killian, enough! I missed you, ok? Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm not able to sleep if you're not by my side, ok? You are such an arrogant pirate..." She gives him a slight push in the chest in frustration.

"Mmmm, so my sweet torture has succeeded."

"Of course yes, but we're not having sex tonight … And you'd better wipe that stupid grin off your face. I thought you'd be just as nervous as me or at least you'd be missing me. But when I venture to come to you I find you sleeping like a baby, taking up the whole bed. It's not fair." Emma pouts and her voice sounds angry, but Killian knows her well, she's exaggerating.

Killian buries his head in her hair, trying to hide the amused smile on his face. He takes the opportunity to inhale the heady scent emanating from her hair. "Come on, love, have a little consideration for this poor old man. I spent the entire day accompanying your father in countless diplomatic works. I never imagined that being part of the royalty could be so exhausting."

Emma rolls her eyes again, ignoring him. "I don't understand why we have to continue this stupid tradition. We've been sleeping together for a year. Why should tonight be any different?"

His gaze finds hers as he sits up. "Precisely because it's tradition, Love. The bride and groom don't sleep together the night before the wedding. It is not even allowed for the groom to see the bride until she reaches the altar. We are risking our future ..."

"You _are_ a little superstitious, aren't you? Our relationship has not followed the standards of normality. I wouldn't worry about one night jeopardizing our future." She is right, as usual.

Her gestures reveal her nervousness, but there is something more, perhaps fear or uncertainty. Killian stares at her, trying to read inside her. Emma is an open book to him, but sometimes she tries to hide her feelings in the depths of her mind. He is also terrified of somehow. Not only with the responsibility of having a wife and a stepson, but also he will become part of the royal family. But he buries his thoughts, right now, his purpose is to reassure his fiancee.

His hand begins to caress her, his fingers tracing delicate patterns on her exposed skin. At the same time, he sprinkles her cheeks and neck with tender kisses. "So love," he muttered as his lips continue the tour of her skin. "Tomorrow is one of the most important days of our lives." He pauses as his lips and tongue leave a trail on her neck. He relishes the groaning that comes from her throat." But we need to rest, so maybe if you tell me what's going on in that head of yours, you can finally get some sleep." Killian gives her one last kiss on her forehead, waiting for her answer.

Emma complains, "And why can't you just continue ... you know ... relaxing me?"

Killian brings his lips closer to hers, almost in contact, while whispers. "You and I both know what all this would trigger and you said it before, love, we're not having sex tonight. We must reserve that for our wedding night, I promise you it will be unforgettable." Killian winks and she moans of frustration. "But I can continue this little torture until you talk to me."

"Oh, damn, ok!" She covers her face with her hands before continuing "I just ... I have lots of thoughts that crowd in my head ... I'm scared ... I am not afraid that you're going to flee at the last moment, that only happens in the movies ..." Suddenly she stops talking, a shadow of doubt crosses her face. "You're going to be here, right?"

His eyes widen in surprise. "You cannot be serious, love."

She bites her lip, nervous. "I know, Killian, they are just stupid ideas, I try to get them to go away but they come to my mind again and again. My mother has been in charge of organizing the entire ceremony and I feel like a spectator at my own wedding." After a brief pause, she continues speaking. "Everyone will be watching us, Killian. We will be in the spotlight. You know how much I hate that.."

Her face changes, showing a worried expression. "What if something bad happens? What if a villain appears to ruin our moment of happiness?"

Killian doesn't want to interrupt her, now that Emma has managed to talk, to open up to him. Emma finally has found the strength to drive all these foolish ideas out of her head. He nods slightly and gives her a reassuring smile to encourage her.

"Then there is the absurd idea of the dress. I have had to wear dresses since we came back to the enchanted forest, but I still do not feel comfortable with them. Also, my mother has organized the whole ceremony, but the choice of dress is mine. What if I didn't make the right choice?"

"Swan ..."

As she speaks, Emma sits on the bed, in front of him, holding his gaze. He can see the concern in her eyes, so he slides his fingers down her cheek. She leans her head at his touch, resting it on his hand.

His mind travels back to a few months ago when they began to organize their wedding. At first, they were very excited at the thought of an intimate ceremony aboard the Jolly Roger. But as Mary Margaret, or better Snow, heard the news, she took the reins and began to organize a big event.

Emma refused flatly to bow to the wishes of her mother. And Emma's disappointment was evident when she realized Killian had given up before starting fighting.

His lips curl in a small smile at the reminder. That was one of the largest fights he ever had with Emma. "Do you remember when we started organizing the wedding...?"

"How could I forget it? I was angry." She says with a smile, sharing memories with Killian.

Memories of how Emma addressed her boyfriend with a glare, her finger pointing at him menacingly.

_"You, pirate! What the hell are you thinking? Is the infamous Captain Hook yielding to the wishes of a queen?"  
_

_"Emma ..."_

_"It's our wedding, Killian! We decide how it should be at our own damn celebration."_

She smiled at the thought.

"Well, love." Killian's words brought her back to the present. "We managed to reach an agreement with your parents. And our reconciliation was, you know, memorable." He raises his eyebrows, smiling with a playful expression. "Your mother is a bloody great event planner. I'm sure everything will go as planned. As for possible villains, Regina will cast a spell of protection, everyone will be safe."

Emma nods with some relief. It seems that she just needed encouraging words from Killian. "I know, I feel a bit stupid having these absurd ideas. I never thought that I would become this type of bride, you know. But I want everything to come out perfect. In the end, we are going to experience something unique, I have no intention of marrying again."

"I hope so, Swan." Killian smirks. He thinks of Emma's comment about the dress. He is somewhat flattered by the fact that she wants to be perfect for him. But, he wonders how she can be worried about that.

Killian has the absolute certainty that she will be captivating. No matter the wedding dress she choses. Since the beginning, he has been thinking in secret about that moment. The moment Emma appears walking toward him down the aisle. Killian knows that the reality will be infinitely better than any dream he may have had. So his impatience grows by the minute, in just a few hours his dreams will come true.

"How can you worry about the dress? You have an exquisite taste. You demonstrated it when you chose me. Such a bright girl." Killian can not help making such comments. He knows she will pretend to be upset, but he loves to see her sulky face.

The amused expression she had at the start of the night has returned to her face, "Oh, man! My wedding dress is serving to further inflate your ego. You're incorrigible."

"But you love me." He makes eyes at her and raises his eyebrow with that gesture so adorably dorky that he knows Emma loves, although she will always deny.

She sighs feigning resignation. "Yes, I do."

Killian then lies back on the bed and pats on the other side, inviting Emma to join him. When she does, he wraps her in a tender embrace, as he whispers. "Now my love, I think we should try to sleep, I have no doubt that tomorrow you'll be hauntingly beautiful, but a little rest will make you shine even more."

Emma giggles near his neck, causing a tingling throughout his body. "Sometimes you speak so ... I do not know how to describe it. But you're right, we should try to sleep."

Killian draws her even closer to him, their foreheads are in contact. His voice is as seductive as possible "Unless, my lady, you prefer to invest some of these night hours to more pleasurable activities ..."

"Mmmm, tempting, but no, it's not happening tonight. It's best to keep _some_ of the traditions, at least."

Killian knows he should not think of making love with Emma, not tonight. But this incredible woman is lying on his bed, their bodies are almost in contact. He can smell her fragrance, her eyes shine in an unusual way, despite the gloom. Her lips are a constant invitation. He is unable to resist it. Emma is a bloody siren that has completely bewitched him.

But he can also see her eyes filled with lust. That encourages him to continue even though he has the feeling that she is living an inner struggle. On the one hand, she wants to yield. On the other, she is reluctant, trying to fulfill at least one part of the tradition.

Killian sighs theatrically and steals her a chaste kiss on her lips. "I had to try it... At the end of the day, you're the one that sneaks into my bedroom pretending to be a pirate. I'm serving you the booty on a silver tray, love."

"Killian, stop! It's not happening." But her voice and strength are weakening.

"Are you sure?" Killian uses all his weapons, confident of his victory. His deep voice filled with desire. His penetrating gaze, directed to her lips. His fingers beginning a tour of her body.

"Oh God, Killian! I swear, if the fate turns against us you will pay for this!" Then Emma, unable to resist any longer catches him in a burning kiss to which he responds with the same fervor. From this time they are unable to slow down, their bodies entangled, while sharing passionate kisses and caresses. And during the next hour, they give in to their desire.

* * *

They lay exhausted and sated after the previous activities, huddled in each other's arms. Killian has gotten Emma to relax enough to sleep. However, in the stillness of the room, his thoughts begin to invade him. He is getting more and more agitated as the moment approaches. In an attempt to calm down, he tangles his fingers softly through her hair. This gesture has always had the ability to relax him. Killian tries to blank his mind so that the sleep catches him.

His eyelids become even heavier. He has almost fallen asleep when he hears a murmur again from Emma.

"Killian ..."

He sighs with resignation, tomorrow he will regret this, he is sure. "I'm awake, love, but you should sleep, the dawn will come in a few hours.."

"I know ... it is that ... I do not know if I can do it ..."

"What?"

"Hey, don't panic. I am talking about the vows... I'm not good with words. I dread having to pronounce the vows in front of all those people. What if I'm not able to talk?"

Killian cradles her further in his arms, kissing the top of her head as he whispers. "You don't have to, Emma, I already know what you feel."

She had been resting her head on his chest. But now she lifts it to capture his gaze, with the determination reflected in her face. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. I want everyone to know how I feel about you. But what if when the moment gets my throat goes dry? What if I'm so emotional that I can not articulate my words?"

"Everything will be fine, love. We must rest." His whispered words seem to finally calm Emma and the room falls silent.

The room is dim, no sounds around. Everything seems conducive for sleep to finally catch him, but that is not happening. Killian feels uneasy again, thinking about tomorrow's events. He tries to bury the fears that are stalking him in the depths of his mind. By way of distraction, he directs his gaze to the large window. The full moon is accompanying them tonight.

Suddenly the vision of the moon gives him an idea. _Maybe ...No, it will not happen_. He will feel guilty if he interrupts Emma's sleep. He closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on the sleep, but he does not get rid of the damn idea. Far from disappearing, it is growing stronger inside him. He needs to share it with Emma, right now.

"Emma…"

Emma emits an unintelligible sound between murmurs. But Killian can not turn back, so he insists with whispers "Emma, love, are you awake?"

She shifts in his arms and begins to open her eyes. Her drowsy expression is adorable so Killian can not help brushing his lips with hers.

"What happen?"

"Sorry love, I just had an idea." He feels more excited as he thinks about it. "Why don't we exchange our vows right now? Just in case we can not share the vows tomorrow."

She responds confused "The vows? Now? Right here?"

Killian smiles and licks his lips, pleased with what he has in mind. "Much better, this nice balcony with sea views is one of the main advantages of this bedroom. We can imagine we are on the deck of the Jolly Roger. What do you think?"

Her face lights up at once, she seems as excited as him. "Killian! That's… that's perfect."

Killian gets out of bed, looking for some clothes without bothering to put on his hook while Emma puts on back her nightgown. He offers his hand to Emma, with an exaggerated bow. "Then, my princess, would you do me the honor of accompanying me?"

"Of course, my captain."

They reach the balcony. Killian places himself behind her as he whispers, "Now we are going to perform an exercise of imagination, just trust me, love."

Emma nods in silence. Killian then covers her eyes with his right hand while his left arm wraps her waist. She grasps her hands on the railing, resting her back against his chest, their bodies in contact. His lips are caressing her earlobe.

"And now, my love, we're just going to feel. Let's do this together, just imagine we are on the deck of the ship. The night is warm, there is a blanket of stars about us, the full moon illuminates us with its silvery light. Can you feel how the sea breeze ruffles your hair? Can you hear the sound of the waves crashing against the vessel? Do you feel the slight movement beneath our feet?" Killian whispered, his warm breath caressing her skin. She trembles and clings even stronger to the railing as he holds close.

"Can you feel it, Emma?"

"Killian ..." She can barely articulate words. "Yes, I can feel it."

"It's just us, my love, with the stars as witnesses. Are you ready now?"

Suddenly, something strange happens. A kind of swirl of white smoke starts to wrap them. It is only an instant, but Killian feels something pulling him with an unusual power. He closes his eyes holding Emma tightly.

The feeling ends as soon as it began. Killian opens his eyes and what he sees leaves him speechless. She has managed to transport them to the Jolly Roger!

"What the hell?"

He looks around and finds Emma, her gaze is as stunned as his. "You did it, Swan! You, love, are bloody magnificent!" He exclaims with a shout of pride.

"Wow, Killian, I can not believe it!" She screams of joy and jumps into his arms. "You did it! It never worked before, but you helped. I didn't even have to really try with you here.."

Killian realizes that this moment will be even more special than he imagined. He shakes his head as if trying to wake up from a dream. He wonders if this is happening in reality.

"Emma, tell me we will not wake up tomorrow having dreamed all this." He can barely contain the emotion in his words.

"This is real Killian, just as you had imagined a few seconds ago. We have managed to create our magic and an unrepeatable moment, come on, let's live it!" Emma pulls his hand to reach the rail of the ship.

"And now, what do you think if we continue where we left off before the puff? I'm ready, Killian." She says with a tender voice and an encouraging gaze.

He takes a second to think before continuing. He is giving all of himself to Emma forever. All his previous anguish, his anger, his selfishness, everything ends here. He will not be a lonely man anymore. Killian clears his throat. It's the moment.

"Emma, you're a strong, tenacious, and independent woman. You have proven countless times that you are not only able to save others but to protect yourself. For this reason, my job here is not to be a protective husband, but rather a partner. I will be your partner in life. I'll always be right here beside you."

Killian has thought about these vows countless times. That's why the words flow with ease. "I'm an old pirate who can not even bring you gold or jewels. Just me. I'll be by your side to share your happiness, to support you in the hard times. I will offer my hand to hold you if you fall, my shoulder if you need to cry. My fingers will wipe your tears. My arms are yours when you need a hug. I offer you my chest if you need something to hit in times of frustration. My lips are yours when you need a kiss. I devote all of myself to you."

Emma's eyes fill with tears and they start to spill down her cheeks. As he talks, he slides his fingers over her face delicately. Emma nods in gratefulness, encouraging him to continue. "I feel honored to be your husband, you have given me so much ... a home, a future, a family. I believe in love again, thanks to you. When we met, all those years ago in that village, you began to heal me in ways I never believed possible. For a long time, I searched for treasures. Now I have found my most precious treasure. I will fight until the end of my days to make sure nothing bad happens to you or our family. I will always be here, Emma. I am yours forever."

When Killian ends a feeling of fulfillment runs through his body. From here, any doubt, frustration or anxiety has completely disappeared. He has the absolute certainty that together they will overcome any setback that stands in their way to happiness.

"Killian..."Emma is unable to utter any word for a few seconds."See? How am I supposed to be able to speak tomorrow? Look at my face." Despite her words, her smile is wide. Killian encourages her to start with a slight nod.

Emma tries to find the courage to continue. She closes her eyes for a second and after a sigh she opens them again, connecting her gaze with Killian's. "Well, it's my turn ... Do you remember that time in the woods when you told me those words? That if my heart could be broken it meant that it still worked?" Killian nods, he will never forget that moment. "You healed my heart. It is now working better than ever, thanks to you."

Emma is hesitant at first, but gradually she feels more secure, her voice is clear and firm. "You're right. I've long been a strong and independent woman, but you know that all this was a barrier to prevent anyone from hurting me because everyone I had ever cared about seemed to do just that..."

Killian can not help but feel a shudder when he hears it. He's always had that feeling of helplessness when she talks about her past... But this is not the time for regrets, so he keeps listening to Emma.

"... but I'm not that person anymore. Now I have a family that cares for me, a son that I love more than life, and I have you. You have always believed in me. People have never put me first, but you did it, and you keep doing it. You've been able to pull down all my walls brick by brick. And now I'm here, no walls around me. I'm strong and I will fight to the end for all I care about. But, I'm also vulnerable and emotional. I have become a person willing to love and willing to let others love me." Emma makes a small pause for breath.

Killian can not take his eyes off Emma while she is speaking, he was sure that despite the initial fears she would be able to do it.

Emma continues, ever more self-confident. "I admire your wisdom, your determination, your patience, and your loyalty. As of tomorrow, I will feel proud of sharing your last name and join it to mine. Therefore, I will always remember who I was before and who I am now. We will be partners in the journey of life, you and I will fight with ferocity to keep our family safe. Forever."

The silence wraps them again when Emma finishes speaking. A new feeling starts running through his veins, spreading throughout his body. That feeling is not love, it is much more. Emma has bared his soul and Killian feels the urgent need to wrap her in a tight embrace and does not let her go. Never. But that can wait. He now has another idea in mind.

"You did it, Swan, you're incredibly brilliant!"

Her expression is peaceful now. There is no shadow of the previous concern after overcoming all her fears. She has even regained his mischievous gaze. "Captain, when are you going to kiss the bride?"

Killian pulls her to him and captures her lips with his in a passionate kiss, showing the devotion they feel for each other. When they finally break the kiss their foreheads are still in contact. "Wow, that was ..."

Her lips curls into a smirk. "Definitely not a one-time thing..."

"But it will be our last kiss before we become husband and wife."

"Mmmm, I'm not sure about that…" She says with a seductive voice. Are you going to be able to withstand without kissing me once more before the wedding?"

"No, definitely not." And to prove it he brings his lips to hers, sharing a tender kiss.

They take a moment to enjoy the ship before returning to the palace. Killian stands behind Emma and wraps her with his arms. They look at the starry sky in the quiet of the night. The ship remains moored at the docks, but they feel a slight movement beneath their feet. A gentle breeze caresses their faces. He closes his eyes, holding Emma in a tight embrace and let his mind wander for a moment. He is living one of the happiest moments of his life, on board his precious ship with Emma, the woman he loves with all his heart.

They keep embraced for a few minutes, no words between them, they are just feeling. But it's getting late, and Killian must break the bubble that surrounds them. "Love, it is late, we should go back."

Emma sighs and turns to look at him. "How are we going to do it?"

They must make a decision. "Do you think we should try walking back to the palace or do you prefer to try to puff us again?"

"I do not know if I can do it again, Killian." She says with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"You can do it, Emma. Just think about what were you feeling before."

Emma sighs. "Ok, let's try it. But you must hold me tightly, I wouldn't like to travel without you."

"Aye, Swan, I'm with you, always." He wraps her in his arms. "Come on, Love, take us home."

And suddenly it happens again, a swirl of white smoke and they appear on the balcony of his room. The pride he feels for her grows by the minute. Without warning, he picks her up bridal style to head back into the bedroom.

"Killian!" Emma shouts surprised, her contagious giggles begin to sound all over the balcony. She covers her mouth to try to muffle her laughter without much success, so Killian rushes into the room.

In the short ride to the bed, Emma gets calm, the laughter has given way to a smile that she shares with Killian. He puts her on the sheets with softness and lies beside her.

"We should have waited to do this until after the official wedding, don't you think? We are carrying out all traditions before their time." Despite the seriousness of her face, her playful tone has returned.

"Well, my love, we're almost married, the last step is the exchange of rings. But that will be in a few hours, we don't want to ruin all the ceremony. And now, I promise you I won't interrupt your sleep again. There are only a couple of hours ahead until dawn, we must rest." Killian encloses her in his arms while talking.

Emma curls up next to him. "I want to thank you, Killian, for having created this unforgettable moment. I love you."

"You did it. You started everything. Thanks to you for being so brave, for coming here without caring the consequences, for being able to create a magical moment. I love you too." He can not hide the smile on his face, he has reasons for that. The night has been a whirlwind of emotions. He fell asleep a few hours ago in a lonely bed, too tired to think. And now Emma is resting in his arms, both have exchanged their vows and within a few hours, she’ll finally become his wife.

The sleep seems to catch him. The last thought before falling asleep is almost like a vision, an angel wrapped in white cloth. Her golden curls fall in cascade over her shoulders. Her powerful green eyes fixed on his as she walks down the aisle toward him. Her radiant smile is the last thing Killian see before his eyes close.

* * *

Killian wakes up a few hours later without a hint of tiredness despite having slept only a few hours. His gaze goes towards the balcony. The moonlight has made way for the sunshine. It's late, but he allows himself a few seconds to look at Emma, who is still asleep beside him.

Her golden hair on the pillow shines even more due to the morning light. His fingers slide through her soft curls. Killian can not resist the urge to bring her nose to her hair, inhaling her heady scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

Her sleep is quiet, her expression does not reflect any concern, her lips draw a little smile. She's so beautiful while she is sleeping. A shudder runs through his body when he realizes that, for the rest of his life, he will wake up every morning with Emma beside him.

Killian does not want to break this moment of peace, but he must wake her up. But he will do it in the most rewarding way possible, starting with tender kisses while he whispers her name.

Emma is reluctant at first to come out of sleep, but after a couple of blinks, she gets to open her eyes and turns her lazy gaze to Killian.

"Good morning, love." He murmurs as he places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Mmmm ..." she stretches her limbs between the sheets. "What time is it?"

"I think it's getting late, the sun is high in the sky." Killian shrugs.

Emma does not react at first but when she realizes what that means she sits startled. "What? I have to go. Oh, God, my parents will kill me if they detect I escaped during the night."

"Maybe you could puff yourself to your bedroom ..."

She shakes her head. "Somehow you are a catalyst of my magical powers, I do not dare to travel alone, I have not practiced enough. Can you imagine if I appear in my parents' room by mistake? No way."

Killian laughs at the occurrence. "Well, love, it could be worse, you could appear in Robin and Regina's bedroom." The horror expression on her face is priceless, causing even more laughs in him.

"Oh, shut up! I'm not going to want to teleport myself again!" They laugh trying, without success, to be silent. When the laughter end they head out the door. He opens the door enough to peer through the crack, the hall is in silence and desert.

"The corridor is empty, it's time." But he is reluctant to let her go so soon. He needs to hold her gaze again, to make sure she's okay.

Emma, for her part, does not seem to be in any hurry to leave the protection this room provides her. She wrings her hands and bites her lower lip, her anxious eyes seeking his. "So will wekeep the vows in the ceremony?"

"We can repeat the same words or we can innovate. I still have many resources." He responds with a wink.

She looks at him with a slight frown. ""You are going to change your vows, aren’t you?"

"Maybe..."

"Okay." Her gaze now has a mischievous glint. "We'll keep a mystery then ... I may surprise you ..."

"Surprises? Mmmm... I like that. I can't wait."

"I have to go, Killian."

"I know. One last thing, when the time comes, you should think of what we lived a few hours ago. Imagine we are just you and me, nothing else matters." While talking he puts both arms around her waist, trying to instill confidence to her with his gaze.

Emma nods, she slides her hand down her cheek, only a light touch. "I can not believe it, we're getting married, Killian." She says with a whisper, her voice full of emotion.

"I'll be here, waiting for you. God, Emma, I love you so much ..." Killian closes his eyes and tilts his head, their foreheads in touch for a few seconds.

They share one last kiss before letting her go. He feels her soft lips, her warm breath. She is demanding in this kiss, capturing his mouth as if she was hungry for him. When they break the kiss both are panting. They look each other one last time. Their eyes have a mixture of fear, emotion, hope and, above all, love.

"It's almost time. I love you, Killian."

"I love you too. Please, don't make me wait long, I think I'll go crazy if you do not appear soon."

Killian reopens the door a bit, nobody around. He steps aside to make way for Emma. Both share one last look while Killian whispers. "And now, run."

Emma leaves the room at top speed. Killian can't take his eyes off her until she disappears from view after turning a corner. Then, he closes the door behind him. For a moment, he rests his head against the door, his eyes closed, thinking.

Now, in the solitude of his bedroom, he takes a moment to reflect on what is about to happen. He heads back to the balcony, his hand and wrist on the railing, staring into the horizon.

Within a few minutes, Robin and Henry will come to help him with the final preparations. He still tries to assimilate the turnaround his life gave since he met Emma for the first time. Three years ago he had nothing and now has several people around who care about him.

He thinks of David, the father of the bride. In a few hours, he will become his father in law, but David is much more to him. He turned into his friend a while ago. He admires his courage and the ferocity with defending his family. David is a continual reminder of his brother.

Liam ... He feels a tightness in his chest at the thought of his brother. Today, on this special day, Killian feels his loss more intensely. The next words escape from his lips without realizing, like a whisper.

"Here I am, brother. After many years acting as a villain, I'm on my way to becoming an honorable man. I hope you can finally be proud of me, wherever you are. My heart is now at peace. I promise you I'll try to live the life you always dreamed for me. I will do my best to make her happy, as you taught me to love and protect our loved ones. You're always on my mind, brother. I love you."

Even though Liam will not be there physically, he will be present at the ceremony. His emblem will be carried on a place close to Killian's heart, but he felt the need to speak to him anyway. Killian is ready now to attend all of the wonderful events that await them on this special day.

He takes a deep breath _Time to get a move on, mate. It's your wedding day._

It's the happiest day of his life.


End file.
